Confide In Me
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: "I have seen and felt how you feel, Erik." Charles whispered eagerly, his eyes half lidded and his mouth parted. "Yet I am still here. Had I not wished to return the sentiment to you, would I not still be stood so boldly before you?" Cherik.


**Title:** Confide In Me  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>N/A  
><strong>Author:<strong> Desperate For Attention  
><strong>Beta Reader: <strong>N.A  
><strong>For:<strong> Whoever wants to read my crap  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> X-Men  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Really bad spelling, poor Grammar and adult themes smut.  
><strong>Title song:<strong> Confide In Me - Hurts  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>All Characters belong to their original creator; I do not claim to own anything of the X-Men franchise, not books, comics or films. I wish I did. But sadly I do not. Nor do I own the wonderful song by Hurts. The only thing I do own is the laptop in which this was written upon, even then half of it belongs to my 'rents.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I have seen and felt how you feel, Erik." Charles whispered eagerly, his eyes half lidded and his mouth parted. "Yet I am still here. Had I not wished to return the sentiment to you, would I not still be stood so boldly before you?" Cherik

* * *

><p>Erik sighed softly resigning himself to Charles' secure smile and enticing blue eyes. The gentle caressing of Charles' mind touching his own inquisitively as Erik grasped his free hand and bowed his head to touch against the telepaths.<p>

Charles didn't say anything and Erik didn't try too hard to hide his thoughts from the probing fingers of Charles' mutation.

Metallic eyes fell slowly; the tip of his nose pressing ever so gently to Charles' when the telepath stiffened and blinked his gaze up towards Erik's closed eyes.

Erik's mouth fell to a smile, no longer the confident; cocky smirk but a vulnerable, timid curve of the lips that brought Charles' fingers down from his temple and to Erik's hand on his wrist.

Steadying his shaky frame, Charles rutted his head back just rough enough to bring Erik's anxious blue eyes to his with a slow smile curving at his mouth, Charles whispered breathlessly, angling his head until his mouth lay just inches from Erik's. "Share your thoughts with me, my friend."

Erik's chest constricted and he began to panic; Charles' fingers had awkwardly wound themselves to his own with a steady grip, trapping him in the very situation he had instigated only seconds ago.

Wanting now to conceal the very thoughts he had wanted Charles to bare witness to.

"I have seen and felt how you feel, Erik." Charles whispered eagerly, his eyes half lidded and his mouth parted. "Yet I am still here. Had I not wished to return the sentiment to you, would I not still be stood so boldly before you? "

Metallic eyes turned down to Charles' parted mouth, the lump in his throat clogging the vibrations of his vocal cords. The sincerity of Charles' blue eyes forcing his own to close, unable to express his feelings in a verbal way despite Charles' request.

"Is it not enough just to know from what your mind is telling you?" Erik asked, the low mix of enunciations vibrating with a growl in Charles' ear. The latter shuddered for a second before a firm shake of the head brought their mouths closer and Erik's eyes open.

Charles' excitedly anxious breath danced at Erik's lower lip, the half lidded eyes that fixed firmly on his, waiting ever so patiently for Erik to fight out his doubts and give in as he always did when it came to Charles' wishes.

"I don't know what you expect me to say." Erik dismissed, swallowing hard when Charles continued to wait patiently.

Erik's mind raced and whirled, his thoughts loud enough for Charles to hear and understand. The pressure of it all and the vulnerability that Erik was experiencing for the first time since he was a boy crashing together in his head like the sea against the sand.

The fear and anxiety, the ability to trust and be honest, to except that perhaps these were not his feeling to experience alone, that perhaps he could share them with Charles and not have to fear the consequences.

"I love you." Erik admitted finally his mind drawing a blank when Charles chuckled shyly and pressed his mouth fully to Erik's long awaiting lips.

His hand shaking free of Erik's grasp to knot at the back of his neck, pale fingers diving into the short curls of hair at the top of his friends neck, the pressure of his mouth evening out when eventual Erik pressed back longingly, his arms around the waist he had been waiting so long to hold and feel against him.

"I love you," Charles breathed pressing the words hard against Erik's mouth in confirmation.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year!<strong>


End file.
